


Mirror trade

by Bl4ckHunter



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Crack Fic, Not to be taken seriously, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:46:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26210620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bl4ckHunter/pseuds/Bl4ckHunter
Summary: One-shot story. Crack fic. An incident in the mirror gives Oliver and Barry the wives of their dreams.
Relationships: Barry Allen and Iris West, Oliver Queen and Felicity Smoak
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Mirror trade

**Author's Note:**

> I swear this is nothing against Iris or Felicity, I just thought it would be funny to do, so to WestAllen or Olicity fans, I ask you not to take this seriously and criticize me, this was just for amusement and my sincere apologies if you get offended. I know this is post-Crisis but for the sake of this story, this is all pre-Crisis and Oliver is not dead and Felicity is not with him in the afterlife, since don't get me started on how stupid it all was.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow, Supergirl or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

Iris entered McCulloch Industries to investigate Carver McCulloch and a criminal organization known as the Black Hole and snuck into the office area and entered what used to be Eva McCulloch's, Carver's wife's office, where all the furniture had been covered with sheets due to Eva's mysterious disappearance. Iris was looking for clues that would explain Eva's disappearance and unveiled a mirror but as she stared at it, she saw something shift in it and neared it but the next thing she knew, a hand reached out from the glass and grabbed Iris, dragging her into the mirror before she could as much as scream.

* * *

The following morning in Barry's and Iris's apartment, Barry sat at the table as 'Iris' was making him pancakes.

"Surprise, babe." 'Iris' said.

"Yeah, wow. This is not a banana." Barry said.

"I know Valentine's Day isn't for a couple of days, but I thought, 'Why not?'" 'Iris' smiled as she poured some orange juice.

Barry looked at the pancakes and tried them. "This all looks awesome, I mean, the pancakes are really…" He put a piece in his mouth and looked at Iris in surprise. "Wow. When did you learn to… I mean, these are great."

"Thank you." 'Iris' smiled.

Barry took a sip of the orange juice from his glass as he frowned. "Fresh-squeezed?"

"Mm-hmm." 'Iris' nodded. "We may or may not own a very expensive orange juicer."

Barry then realized something was off as he narrowed his eyes at her. "OK, who are you and what did you do with Iris?"

"What do you mean?" 'Iris' asked.

"No bossing around, being a nice wife, treating me with respect, it's like if you're a…"

"…mirror opposite of Iris? What if I told you I am?" Mirror Iris smirked.

Barry smiled in joy. "I love you more than the real Iris already."

* * *

In the mirror, on the opposite side, in the Mirrorverse, the real Iris was banging on the glass desperately, unable to hear what was going on in her apartment but she observed as Barry and the Mirror Iris were kissing.

"Get away from him! That's not me, Barry! Barry! That's not the real me!" Iris screamed in despair.

* * *

"What were you going to show us again?" Felicity asked as Barry and Mirror Iris accompanied her and Oliver to the mirror in McCullough Industries.

Suddenly, the mirror sucked Felicity in and a moment later, spat Mirror Felicity out.

"Uh, Barry, what the hell happened?" Oliver demanded, confused.

"You'll thank me later, Ollie, trust me. She's everything you want your wife to be." Barry smirked.

* * *

Felicity looked around in confusion as she saw the letters on writings on papers and books in reverse, like if they were in a mirror before she noticed that she was alone and in the mirror she saw Oliver, Barry and someone who looked just like her, talking, wondering what was going on.

"Hey!" Felicity shouted as she saw Oliver and Mirror Felicity making out and banged on the glass desperately. "Guys! I'm here! Hey!"

A moment later, Oliver smiled happily as he left with Mirror Felicity and Barry.

"Guys! Hey! I'm right here! Hey! Oliver! Barry! Can you hear me? Guys!" Felicity yelled desperately, banging on the glass.

**Author's Note:**

> This was honestly nothing against Olicity or WestAllen fans this time, I just thought it would be hilarious, so don't waste your time trying to roast me, since this was honestly nothing aganst Iris or Felicity this time but given how nice Mirror Iris was before Team Flash saw through her and I admit, Season 6 Iris was more likeable and tolerable, I just thought this would be funny.
> 
> So, what do you guys think?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have enjoyed this one-shot.
> 
> With regards
> 
> Bl4ckHunter


End file.
